Memorias e amizades
by Soratsumaru Lin
Summary: Sakura tem apenas Quatro anos e, no entanto, sua mãe morreu há um ano. Quem vai estar lá para confortá-la? Claro... Shaoran. (Fic criada pela Satashi Li, e esta intitulado por "Memories and Friendship")


Oii! A historia original não me pertence, quem criou foi a Satashi Li, e o nome original e "Memories and Friendship".

Resumo: Sakura tem apenas Quatro anos e, no entanto, sua mãe morreu há um ano. Quem vai estar lá para confortá-la? Claro... Shaoran.

Disclaimer: Sakura Card Captor pertence ao grupo CLAMP, e todos nos estamos cansados de saber rsrsrs .

_Memórias e Amizade_

_A vida não é medida pelo número de vezes que respiramos_

_Tomar, mas pelos momentos que nos tiram a respiração._

_- Autor desconhecido_

Era um dia de primavera. Um dia de primavera tranquila. Você pode ouvir os sons de pingos de chuva que caem sobre os telhados de várias casas. Você pode ouvir o sussurro de licenças. Você pode ouvir o menor ruído. Farfalhar das folhas ao chilrear suave das aves. Uma menina de cabelos castanhos, de quatro anos de idade estava andando pelas ruas vazias de Tomoeda, cantarolando uma canção.

A menina tinha o cabelo curto castanho alcançado apenas sobre os ombros usando um clipe de flor de cerejeira. Ela tinha lindos olhos cor de esmeralda e um sorriso amável. Ela estava usando um vestido, cor de rosa decorada com flores de cerejeira feitas por sua melhor amiga, Tomoyo Daidouji. O nome desta menina era Sakura Kinomoto e ela perdeu a mãe no ano passado...

# flashback #

Sakura estava em seu quarto, se divertindo com seus brinquedos. Nunca teve preocupações, desde que ela tivesse mãe, pai e irmão por perto. Também sua melhor amiga/prima, Tomoyo .

Ela nunca soube que sua mãe estava morrendo, ela só pensava que ela estava muito doente. Então... Mais tarde:

"Sakura!" Touya chamado sua irmã de andar de baixo da casa. Sakura parou de brincar com suas bonecas e desceu as escadas.

"Sim!", Perguntou ela, pouco alto.

"Sakura..." Seu pai, Fujitaka, disse com tristeza.

"... O que há de errado papai?" Ela perguntou com medo do ar de tristeza dos dois homens mais velhos.

"Sua mamãe..." Fujitaka começou. Sakura ficou preocupada. "O que poderia ter acontecido?" Ela pensou.

"O que houve?" Ela perguntou, a preocupação e o medo encheu sua voz.

"Ela... morreu." Fujitaka olhou para longe, infelizmente, não era capaz de ver a reação chocada de sua filha.

"O-o que?... M-mas" Ela foi cortada quando os dois homens abraçou. "Sakura... não se preocupe, ela vai sempre cuidar de nós, mesmo que não possamos vê-la" Lágrimas rolavam os olhos da pequena menina como fizeram seu pai e irmão.

" MAMÃE ... "

# Flashback #

Os olhos de Sakura ficaram aguados com a memória e ela parou de andar, deixando as lágrimas escorrerem. "Mamãe..." Alguém a viu chorar, uma senhora e seu filho. Eles caminharam em direção a ela.

"O que há de errado querida Por que você está chorando?" A senhora perguntou, preocupada.

"Minha mamãe morreu no ano passado . " Sakura olhou para baixo tristemente.

"Qual era o nome dela?" Ela perguntou.

"Nadeshiko Kinomoto". A mulher ficou chocada. ' Nadeshiko Kinomoto '.

"Ela era uma de meus melhores amigos. Eu nunca soube que ela havia falecido..." O seu filho, que ate então estava segurando a mão de sua mãe caminhou em direção à menina e deu-lhe um abraço.

"Está tudo bem... Eu sei como você se sente." O menino disse suavemente. Sakura o abraçou de volta e chorou em sua camisa.

Um pouco mais tarde

"Você está se sentindo melhor?" Perguntou a senhora perguntou. Sakura assentiu.

"Eu me chamo Li Yelan e este é meu filho, Li Shaoran." Yelan introduzido.

"Prazer, eu sou Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura apresentou-se e sorriu.

"Você acabou de se mudar para cá?" Perguntou Sakura. Eles assentiram.

"Nós viemos de Hong Kong e meu filho aqui vai estudar na Escola de Tomoeda em breve." Sakura sorriu.

"Eu também estudo na Escola de Tomoeda! Espero que possamos ser amigos Li." Ele sorriu.

"Chame-me de Shaoran, certo?".

"Só se você me chamar de Sakura!"

Sakura estava a caminho de sua casa e a senhora Yelan a acompanhou

A porta se abriu revelando Touya e Fujitaka.

" Monstrenga ! Onde você estava ? E quem é este? " Touya perguntou preocupado e um pouco irritado .

"Eu sou Li Yelan e este é meu filho Shaoran". Fujitaka levantou uma sobrancelha e depois riu.

"Yelan quanto tempo se passou?" Perguntou Fujitaka.

"Ah Fujitaka, já faz algum tempo não é? Parece que nossos filhos aqui se deram muito bem."

As duas crianças não escutou e entrou.

"Shaoran quantos anos você tem?"

"Cinco anos". Ele respondeu.

"Sério? Eu tenho Quatro anos!" O silêncio encheu a sala até que Sakura falou novamente.

"Quer ser melhores amigos?" De repente, ela perguntou. Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo até que balançou a cabeça em afirmação

_Se o dia é bom ou ruim,_

_Se estou me sentindo feliz ou triste,_

_Se eu tiver uma necessidade, você vai compreender;_

_Você vai estar lá para compartilhar e ser um amigo._

_Outras pessoas podem preencher meu dia,_

_Mas nunca de uma forma tão importante;_

_Nós apoiamos uns aos outros, redondas curvas de toda a vida ,_

_É tão bom que somos amigos._

_-Karl Fuchs_


End file.
